


Between

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Sleepy Sex, and stuff is done to it, im not sure, like an ass is there, possibly anal play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul's too exhausted to do anything, but he's happy for Daryl to satisfy himself.





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a little smut, would love some feedback as it's quite different to my usual smut.

Paul rested his head on his arms and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes at got comfortable. He had just gotten back from The Kingdom, he had had a long ride up there, a tiring couple of days sorting out trading, and then had an even longer ride back home.

He was aching almost everywhere, his lower back, his thighs, the soles of his feet, his back, neck, shoulders, biceps. He was bone tired too, and just wanted a nap before he went and met up with Maggie to tell her how it had gone.

Daryl was on watch duty, and Paul had seen him briefly as he came through the gates, but not since then.

Just as Paul began to feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, the trailer door opened, and Paul heard the footsteps of Daryl stepping inside. Paul groaned in greeting and shifted a bit, enjoying the feeling of the cool bed covers against his bare skin.

"Hey, darlin'," Daryl greeted quietly, and Paul could hear the sound of a belt buckle being undone, and then Daryl stepping out of his pants.

"Hi," Paul grumbled in reply, blowing weakly at the strand of hair that was tickling his cheek.

He could hear Daryl stepping across the hardwood floor, and then there was the distinct noise of the nightstand's drawer rolling open before Daryl made his way back over. Paul felt the bed shift as Daryl sat down on the edge of the mattress, and moments later a hand landed on the back of his pale thigh and squeezed softly before it began to rub.

"Trip go okay? We ain't had a chance to talk really since you got back," Daryl said softly, his second hand joining the first in massaging his thighs.

"Went okay," Paul replied, relaxing into the feeling of Daryl's hands on him, a feeling that he had missed for several long days.

Daryl hummed softly in understanding, and then Paul felt his cold fingers nudge themselves under the waistband of his boxers and tugged the blue material over the swell of his ass and then down his legs.

"What are you up to?" Paul asked groggily as his ass was exposed to the chilly air of the bedroom.

"Wanna try something," Daryl said shyly as he crawled on top of Paul and sat himself down on his legs, his hardening cock resting against his ass.

Paul groaned a little, "I really don't have any energy to bottom tonight, sweetheart," He said, and it was true, the idea of going through the whole process of being stretched, and then fucked, was too much for that night, along with the idea of doing the same to Daryl.

"I don't wanna be in you," Daryl said softly as he placed a finger at the top of Paul's crack, "I wanna be in between here," He explained, and ran the tip of his finger down Paul's crack, between his two cheeks.

Paul jerked a little when Daryl's finger brushed over his hole. He thought it over for a moment, he didn't have to do anything it seemed, Daryl would just grind between Paul's cheeks until he came. That was a hot thought, and Paul knew he'd use it for spank bank material down the line.

"Okay, that's okay," Paul said eventually, getting comfortable, and allowing Daryl to adjust his legs a little.

"You sure? It's okay if you're too tired, babe,"

Paul shook his head as much as he could without lifting it, "I'm sure, I still wanna satisfy you, and it sounds hot," He said, smirking and chuckling a little.

"Okay," Daryl said, and Paul grinned when he leaned down and pressed his lips against the skin of his left shoulder blade.

Paul jumped when cold lube was suddenly being poured between his ass cheeks that Daryl was using one hand to spread.

"Sorry," Daryl said, petting his ass and clicking the lube closed.

"You couldn't have warmed it first?" Paul grumbled.

Daryl chuckled softly but placed two fingers between Paul's cheeks and began rubbing to spread the lube, which warmed it at the same time.

Paul relaxed quickly at the touch, and after a few moments of spreading the lube, Daryl stopped rubbing, and Paul heard the lube being clicked open again, so Paul guessed he was spreading lube over his cock.

He guessed right, and after a minute or so, the tip of Daryl's cock was pressed against the bottom of his partially spread cheeks, and then Daryl thrust forward, his cock dragging up the entire length of his crack.

He began repeating the motion, and Paul savored the moans and groans that quickly began to slip from Daryl's lips as he grinded in between Paul's cheeks. Paul realised that he hadn't done something like this before, the closest would be fucking something's thighs, but he hadn't fucked between someone's ass cheeks or had someone do it to him, for the purpose of coming like that. Maybe a couple of times before thrusting inside, but not on its own.

Daryl moved between his cheeks easily, the amount of lube he had used had made Paul the right amount of slippery.

"It feels so good," Daryl whined softly.

Paul smiled a little, "I bet it does, sweetheart, you'll have to let me have a go on you sometime," He replied, and gasped when one of Daryl's thrusts had him pressing into his hole a couple of centimeters accidentally.

Daryl quickly righted himself, and moved just between his cheeks again, "Sorry," He said, his voice strained, his breath coming out in pants, Paul simply grunted in reply.

Daryl had a tight grip on Paul's hips, using them to ground himself as he began to lose himself in his pleasure.

"Come on, baby," Paul encouraged, "You gonna come for me? Make a mess?"

Daryl whined at his words, and thrust a little faster, "Paul," He gasped, and seconds later, Paul could feel his partner's come spurting onto his body, making a mess of between his cheeks as he continued to thrust to ride out his orgasm.

Daryl collapsed down beside him a minute, give or take later, once he had ridden out his orgasm as much as he had. Paul hummed as the man threw an arm over his back and cuddled up to him as he got his breath back. Paul's ass felt wet and messy, and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling after a few minutes had passed.

He stretched his arm out and nudged Daryl's side to get his attention, the hunter didn't seem far off falling asleep as he jerked at the touch.

"Clean me up now," Paul instructed him, meeting Daryl's eyes for a second before he rested his head back down.

Daryl immediately did as he said and stood up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, but not before pressing a kiss against his cheek. Daryl returned a few minutes later and sat himself down on the bed by Paul's legs.

He cleaned up the extra lube and his come from Paul's ass with a wet cloth and then threw the cloth into the hamper on the other side of the room before he laid down beside him again.

Paul felt a hand land on his hip, "Do you want me to do something for you?" Daryl asked as Paul hadn't come.

Paul shook his head, sure what had just happened was extremely hot, and his cock was partially hard where it pressed against the mattress beneath him, but he was too tired to have an orgasm or to move it at all. Making Daryl come was good enough for him.

"I'm okay, sweetheart," He told him, knowing that if he woke up horny in the morning, Daryl would be more than happy to satisfy him, "Let me just get some sleep, yeah?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure, come on, let's get in bed properly," He said and began the battle of pushing down the covers enough so he could pull them back up and over Paul's body when Paul was refusing to move.

He eventually succeeded, and Paul smiled when the other man snuggled up against him. He found the energy to roll onto his side and face Daryl, and he snorted softly when the hunter immediately pressed his face into his chest and closed his eyes.

Paul wrapped his arms around him and quickly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and inspire me to write more! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
